


Right hand

by PekoPeko



Series: Musician Jason Todd [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: หลังจากเหตุการณ์ในเรื่องแรกระยะหนึ่ง





	Right hand

 

 

หญิงสาว ณ ตำแหน่งเปียโนโซโล่ไม่ใช่คนเดิม

 

เจสัน ท็อดด์หลับตาลง ปล่อยให้ Danzas Espanolas n2 (Granados) ไหลผ่านหู ให้ความท่วงทำนองกังวานชวนเงียบเหงาทบทวนว่าตนเองถูกกักขังให้คฤหาสน์หลังงามมานานแค่ไหน

 

คงนานพอจะทำให้สมาชิกของเบอร์ลินฟีลฮาร์โมนิกเปลี่ยนหน้าตาไปหลายคน แต่ก็อย่างว่า อาชีพนี้มีน้อยคนที่ยึดเป็นงานหลัก ไม่ไปเล่นให้วงอื่นก็คงหยุดพักทุ่มแรงกับอย่างอื่น แม้จะรู้สึกใจหายเมื่อไม่เห็นคนคุ้นหน้า แต่อย่างน้อยสมาชิกใหม่ก็ฝีมือดี ดนตรีของพวกเขายังทำให้เด็กหนุ่มหายเหงาไปบ้าง หลังจากได้ฟังแต่เพลงที่ตนเป็นคนบรรเลงและมักเป็นเพลงที่ใช้บาสซูนเป็นตัวหลักเสียเป็นส่วนใหญ่

 

นับว่าโชคดีที่ทอมมี่ (สาบานได้ว่าจอมบงการคนนั้นต้องการให้เขาเรียกแบบนั้น) อารมณ์ดี ยอมปล่อยให้เขาออกมาพักผ่อนโดยมีเงื่อนไขว่าไปได้แค่ที่เดียวและต้องกลับก่อนตะวันตกดิน แต่เจสันไม่สนเรื่องเคอร์ฟิวอะไรนั่นหรอก คอนเสิร์ตเริ่มก็เย็นย่ำแล้ว กว่าจะเลิกก็คงเลยเวลาที่กำหนดไปนานแล้ว

 

_เรื่องอะไรเขาต้องกลับก่อนเพราะการจำกัดเวลางี่เง่านั่นด้วยล่ะ ?_

 

เจสันรู้ว่าต่อให้ทอมมี่โกรธก็คงไม่ลงไม้ลงมือกับเขา เพราะคงไม่แคล้วมีอวัยวะสักแห่งบาดเจ็บ ซึ่งจะส่งผลต่อการเล่นดนตรี หากเขาเจ็บก็ไม่เป็นผลดีกับใครทั้งนั้น เพราะอย่างนั้นอย่างดีคงถูกกักบริเวณ เขาไม่แคร์หรอก ทุกวันนี้ก็เหมือนอยู่ในคุกอยู่แล้ว ทำอย่างกับว่าลดบริเวณจากตัวคฤหาสน์เป็นห้อง(กว้างพอ ๆ กับเพนท์เฮ้าส์)แล้วมันจะแตกต่างอย่างนั้นล่ะ คิดได้อย่างนั้นก็ตั้งใจฟังเพลงต่อ เมินแสงกระพริบที่กำไรอิเล็กทรอนิกส์ที่ข้อมือ อันเป็นสัญญานที่ถูกส่งมาจากทาลอนที่ถูกเขาสั่งให้รออยู่ข้างนอก คงใกลเวลาต้องกลับเต็มที...แต่อย่างว่า เจสันไม่สน

 

“คุณควรสนผลของการกระทำของตัวเองบ้างนะ”

 

นักดนตรีหนุ่มเหลือบมองผู้มาใหม่ก่อนจะเปรยเสียงเบาแค่พอได้ยินกันสองคน

 

“เข้ามากลางคันแบบนี้ไม่รู้หรือไงว่าเสียมารยาท”

 

“ทาลอนแจ้งว่าคุณทำท่าไม่ยอมกลับ ผมมาทำธุระแถวนี้พอดีเลยรับปากคุณท่านว่าจะรับคุณกลับไปด้วย”

 

“โอ้ ซึ้งใจจริง แต่ฉันกลับเองได้ คนไร้มารยาทที่ทำลายอารมณ์สุนทรีย์ของชาวบ้านเชิญก่อนเลย”

 

ทิโมธี เดรก มือขวาของโทมัส เวย์น จูเนียร์ ผู้จับเขาเซ็นต์สัญญาทาสขมวดคิ้วมุ่น ก่อนจะเปรยขึ้นมา

 

“เพราะดีนะครับ เพลงนี้”

 

“Danzas Espanolas n2  Piano solo”

 

“คนที่เล่นเปียโนได้เพราะขนาดนี้ตายตั้งแต่อายุยังน้อยคงเสียดายแย่”

 

เจสันเกือบลุกขึ้นกระชากอีกฝ่ายมาต่อยแล้วถ้ามือขวาหนุ่มไม่พูดต่อขึ้นมา

 

“คุณควรรู้ว่าคุณท่านไม่ชอบให้คุณสนใจอย่างอื่นมากกว่าท่าน ถ้าเขารู้ว่าคุณไม่ยอมกลับเพราะ---”

 

เจสันลุกขึ้น เดินนำคนอายุน้อยกว่าออกจากฮอลล์ไป ขณะที่ทิโมธีหยิบมือถือขึ้นส่งข้อความ รายงานผลกับผู้เป็นนายอย่างพอใจ

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ใช่แล้วค่ะ แม้แต่น้องทิมก็เป็นคลมั่ยดี หรือเราควรเปลี่ยนชื่อซีรีส์เป็นเป็นแบทแฟมคนเถื่อนกันนะ


End file.
